(18PLUS) Kadaran Whore
by RD87
Summary: Somewhat of a sequel to the first mass effect story.


Kadaran Whore - RD87

The nights at Kadara Port are always... eventful, especially for a servicer such as me. My name is David Smith, but everyone knows me as Diamond Dave; diamond for my rating in the sexual acts I perform. Thanks to the strange tastes of the people in Kadara, I was a very popular 16 year old, although the customers say I look younger. It must be due to my height, 5 feet 5 inches, and my small frame.

Anyway, there was a place in the Port called Savage Drinks. I've served multiple, and I mean multiple, men there before. But one night, they were hosting something special. The host of the club, Krax, and his boyfriend asked me something while I was roaming the streets, looking for another client. "Dave, I've got a deal for you. You like bigger, yes?" I nodded slowly, "I'll take as big as I can." Krax smiled and said, "we've got bigger than you can handle this night, if you're up for it." I thought about it for a moment, "What's the pay?" Krax took his cell out of his pocket, and *ding* I got a notification on my own cell. I took it out of my tight clothes and gasped, "this much?" Krax then replied, "that's only half. You'll get the second portion after we're done."

I slowly counted the figures, and saw that this was a proposition I could not deny. "I'm in." Krax chuckled and said, "there's no going back from this, but follow me." He led me into his club, Savage Drinks, and followed the sound of loud music. "We do this every couple o' months." Krax finally said, "Around 6 months ago was when I got Rain Reynolds into being my cockwhore." I smirked and said seductively, "You looking for a new one?" Krax chuckled and said, "Not at all, but that doesn't mean I won't get a turn with you."

I hadn't been with Krax before, but there were rumors that he was packing some serious meat, which wasn't a surprise for a Krogan of his size. He was one of the tallest Krogan I've ever seen; a giant among humans. The color of his leathery skin were also pretty badass, black with red accents. Krax always wore a fine suit, probably the best tailored one in this planet. His little boytoy also wore nice clothes but they were... a bit feminine.

We finally reached the main lobby of the club, where around 50 men were all drinking, chatting, or dancing. As Krax lead me to the center of the room, they eyed me, studying every inch of my body. "Hey boys." I said, waving my fingers at them. I got a few compliments and sexually demeaning remarks as I passed through the crowd. Krax stopped at the center and raised his hand, suddenly the music stopped and everyone paid attention. "You all know what night it is! Lets make a cum dumpster of this slut and paint him white!" The crowd roared, some even started stripping themselves as they cheered.

Krax suddenly grabbed my shirt and easily tore it off my chest, then picked me up with one hand and took off my pants, underpants, socks and shoes. He tossed them aside, far away from the crowd and plopped me back on the ground. I started growing hard, having all those eyes watch me naked was a turn on for me. I bent down and slapped my plump ass, "who wants dibs?"

A large Kett broke out through the crowd, already naked and rock hard. I got on my knees and exposed my anus to him, which was already wet with cum from a client I had earlier that night. The Kett got on his knees right behind me and grabbed my hips. His humanoid cock rested on my asscrack for a few seconds, then plunged all 8 inches into me. The Kett grunted and groaned as he fucked hard and fast. "Yes, fuck me hard you alien scum" I said, then moaning softly.

Another Kett walked forward, his cock was a little pointed at the tip but had multiple ridges around the member. Turian sex was a girls favorite, but the average size was 2nd to last, last being humans and their measly 5.5 inch average. Their cocks had also some sort of exoskeleton, which meant that it wouldn't bend at all. Fortunately, I had some experience in Turian blowjobs. I just had to straighten my throat and mouth so that the cock could enter in a straight line, but it puts some strain on my neck.

Well I straightened my neck because the Kett had a Turian cock, because he must have been a Turian before he transformed. He grabbed ahold of the back of my head and I opened my mouth. He started slamming his crotch into my face when I took his cock into my mouth. I happily let him facefuck me as hard as he could and enjoyed the taste of Kett cock.

The Kett taking my asshole didn't last long. Poor fella was going too fast and sacrificed duration, he had already flared and was dumping a load into my asshole in under a minute. I wiggled my ass to try and tease him into another round, but sadly he didn't. Warm cum dripped out of my asshole when he pulled out. A few seconds later, another Krogan took his place.

The Kett roughly skullfucking me was getting close as well, which was good because my throat was starting to ache from the constant bulging and then suddenly unbulging it had to do. The Kett then took his cock out of my mouth and started stroking it on his own. He pulled my face up towards his cock, then said "Gonna paint your pretty face white" before splatting hot cum onto my cheeks and forehead. He stuck his cock back in my mouth after, but let out a drop or two of his salty goodness.

His pulled his cock slowly out of mouth, then disappeared into the crowd of people. As soon as he was gone, another was here. This time, another Krogan. Like all Krogans, his was the same shapes as a horse, and it was very soft. I put the tip in my mouth, so that I could taste his pre. I balanced myself on one hand and used the other to stroke his 8 inch cock.

The Krogan behind me slammed his flared cock into me, that was load #2. I popped the cock out of my mouth, and said, "Ohhh... you don't want more?" The Krogan sat with his cock inside of me for a moment, then replied, "Fuck it, why don't I give this whore what he wants?" Then he started pounding me again, groaning louder then before.

The one that I was sucking was moaning loudly in pleasure, getting closer and closer. "Come on, lets do this. I don't think I can hold it in anymore," he said to 4 other Krogans behind him, who were jacking off. They all encircled around my head, stroking their thick cocks above me. I took the cock out my mouth and said, "Yes, give me all your Krogan cum." Then one by one, they all spurted their sperm onto my face. Covering it almost completely, then wiping what was on their cocks on my hanging tongue.

"Ohhh... I feel so dirty with all this cum on me. Is it okay if I clean it up? It's getting cold too, I should warm it in my belly." The 5 Krogans all nodded and watched me as I scooped up all their delectable cum with one hand and let it drop, glob by glob, into my eager mouth. "Mmmm, good cum never goes to waste when I'm involved" I said after swallowing the fluids. My face was still sticky but I don't mind at all.

As they left, the Krogan came into my ass again. He yelled softly; cumming two times in a row is probably painful. He slapped my ass before pulling out and walking away. Two more men walked forward, an Krogan and Turian both claimed my ass. I was used to double penetrations, well I was used to pretty much everything so it was no sweat. I climbed on top of one and the other went behind me.

I felt the horselike cock and ribbed member enter me with ease. Once they were deep enough, they started a rhythm. One would enter while the other exited. I bent myself over and tried to kiss the Krogan under me, but he claimed, "I don't want to taste someone elses cum" and pushed me away. Forunately, some Krogan came over to keep my mouth busy.

He didn't feed me his cock, since that would mean that he would have to squat over the Krogan below me, so he settled for a foot. I licked under the claws on his feet, massaging his heel and forefoot with my tongue.

This continued for a while, since the two people assfucking me had to go slow to maintain their pace. They both grabbed my asscheeks as they thrusted into me, and occassionally slapped them as well. I rocked back and forth, increasing the inches that were pulled out and put in. I could feel them slowly increasing their speed, just enough so that they could keep the tempo. They started muttering dirty talk and randomly groaned at times. After a while, they were fucking faster than ever, getting closer and closer when the Turian shot his seed, then the Krogan's cock flared and spurt hot cum.

They both moaned together, fucking ever so slowly and out of rhythm to get whatever cum they needed to get out. "Hurry it up, my foots getting tired." The two then finished up what they were doing and got up from the floor. Cum started to drip out of my gaping asshole, but I was just barely able to clench to keep it in me. The Krogan then pulled his foot down and out of my mouth and walked behind me. He was already stroking his cock as I sucked his toes, and didn't last that long. He added more cum into me and left.

A large Angaran walked forward, with a stiff 10 inch cock. Angaran's had a ribbed phallus that gradually got wider at the base. Even though the base was 2 inches wide, I would only have to stretch around 1.75 inches since there'll room between my ass and his crotch. Another thing about their cocks is that the tip was rounded and smooth, except for a single hole where pre oozed out in large quantities.

The blue alien got behind me and flipped me over. I clenched my asshole as hard as I could before he stuck his member into me. He pulled me closer towards him and bent over for a kiss. I gladly accepted and let his lips touch mine, exchanging saliva and playing with eachothers tongues. The Angaran fucked passionately, like most of their emotional kind. He made sure I could feel the ribs rubbing against my p-spot as much as possible. His large hand stroked my hard cock, which I had realized was longing for release.

Before long, I started to ejaculate tiny spurts onto my stomach and chest. He continued stroking my aching cock however, causing me to moan into his mouth. Soon after, he deposited a load into me as well. A less consistent form of cum dripped out of me when he pulled out and walked away.

A race that wasn't very common sprung out of the crowd. Vorcha's were very rough in sex and didn't speak much. Their cocks were almost exactly like a dogs, except their knots didn't expand.

Anyway, he ran over to me and pulled my two legs over my head. I felt all of the copious amounts of semen rush deep into me, flowing somewhere in my stomach. The Vorcha squatted over my anus, which was pointed almost exactly vertically. He pointed his cock down and started dipping all 8 inches into me, but not the knot. Vorcha were known to be rough and durable, since they only came when there is pressure on the small strand of flesh that kept his penis attached to his body. So as long as he didn't knot me, he could last as long as he wanted. This Vorcha took advantage of that and continuously fucked me, which must have been for around 5 minutes before someone yelled at him to hurry it up. His 2 and a half inch knot pushed into me, popping inside then dumping a giant load.

I continued fucking so many men for some time. I eventually couldn't keep all of the cum inside of me, so after a Kett had dropped yet another shot of cum into me, a Turian called out from the crowd. "Hey whore, squat over this for me." He was carrying a large plastic tub, probably around the size of an actual tub. He set it down on the ground next to me and I got up from the floor and squatted over it.

"Push that cum out, bitch," he ordered, and I obeyed. I grunted as cum sprayed out of my anus. I started to notice my belly deflate, I hadn't notice that it had grown probably because it grew super slowly. Anyway, by the time I was done the very bottom was covered with cum but it was nowhere near filled. I wiped my ass with my hand once I was done, and cleaned my hands with my tongue of the mixture of salty, sweet, and bitter fluids.

The tub continued to fill slowly and was only 1/4th full by the time we stopped. I spurted out the last of the cum and asked, "what's next?" None of the men answered, and we all waited. Then I heard the hum of a vehicle approaching. The crowd broke and I could see what was going on clearly. On a long but somewhat thin vehicle, there were multiple cages being driven into the main lobby.

I heard animal noises coming from that direction, and I knew that they wanted me to fuck them. I wasn't sure if I was alright with this at first, but then I remembered just how much cash I was getting from this. There's nothing I wouldn't do for money, so I just smiled and accepted it. "Guess we're bringing in the big boys, huh?" I said casually, but actually kind of afraid since the animals I saw were mostly hostile. An Angaran saw my shaking hand and said, "Don't worry, they won't kill you. We've done this plenty of times and no one has died."

They had all the cages lined up from smallest to largest, so I guess these people at least cared for my well-being somewhat. I couldn't see the end of the line mostly because the end was in another hallway but I was starting to get scared that it might be too big. _Doesn't matter how big, you can take it._ I said in my head, reassuring myself.

The train stopped and someone uncaged the first door. An Adhi came rushing out, looked around the crowd and stopped to look at me. I turned around and got on my knees as the animal rushed over. The Adhi suddenly mounted me, almost pushing me over but I managed to keep my ground. I felt something really long and thin rub against my leg, it was wet but somewhat bumpy. Its cock moved up towards my slick anus and slowly made its way in. I couldn't believe its length, I felt it crawling and slithering deep inside of me. I counted the inches as it grew and grew in size.

I felt it all the way in my belly, squirming and twitching instead of throbbing. I guessed that was all he had to give, because just after a few thrusts, his scaly cock was pouring copious amounts of cum into me. The Adhi drooled in pleasure, slathering my back with saliva.

After he was finished pouring, and I mean pouring, his hot seed into me. He dismounted and was led back into the cage. A few seconds later, another door was opened. This time they took out a Varren, a strange fish and dog-like creature. It marched towards me and then mounted me. I looked behind me to get a good look of its cock and the thing looked like some sort of pink tentacle. When it mounted me, I noticed that it was sleek with pre, the ENTIRE thing. It pushed into my anus and it seemed to like, feel inside of me before pushing even deeper.

The cock seemed to grow in diameter the deeper it went, and before long it was around 3 inches in diameter and 12 inches in length. Once the Varren was fully in, it started thrusting into me. The cock seemed to swivel as he humped me, and because it was kind of in an S shape, the curve would randomly hit my P spot every once in a while. My cock started to ache again, just because of how strangely satisfying it felt to be fucked by an animal. Unfortunately, I didn't get to climax but the Varren did. A hard gush of cum spewed into my bowels. It wasn't as much as the Adhi but it still was at least 5x as much as a Krogan or Turian.

I frowned as the animal dismounted, then headed back into its cage. Cum dripped out of my anus, but not for long. A Yahg came from behind me, an 8 foot behemoth fully naked. He laid his cock out on the lower end of my body. 12 or 13 inches in length and 2 inches wide. It was somewhat similar to a humans cock in shape except the amount of pre that came out.

When he pulled his cock back, it left a large trail of pre, which branched out and dripped off of my sides. Then he pushed it slowly into my anus. "Oh, you're a big boy aren't... oohhh... aren't you?" I cooed. I could feel the large member throbbing inside of me as it crept in slowly. Once it was all the way in, he fucked me hard and fast, grunting with each thrust. "Yes! Fuck me, fuck me!" I yelled, throwing my head back to groan.

I could feel his own large balls slapping against mine, actually it was slapping my cock because of how large they were. I just wondered how much he would dump inside of me. I could feel myself filling with precum as he rutted me. My stomach was slowly but surely growing, just from the amount of pre. I just loved the feeling of a belly full of warm cum, and started thrusting back with him just to help achieve that feeling faster.

"Come on you beast, fill me with your cum!" He got faster and faster the more I talked. "Don't hold anything back, or I'll make you fuck me again!" And good thing I didn't have to make him fuck me again. His cock suddenly expanded in diameter, mostly because the thin tunnel had to grow to accommodate for the amount of cum he dumped into me.

An ocean of cum poured into my bowels, and my stomach expanded further. The Yahg roared as an especially large spurt came out, and I felt the current of it flowing into me. Once he was done, he pulled the cock out of my anus, stroked it for a few seconds and let another big spurt splash on my back. I couldn't believe just how much cum he had. I stuck my hand in my anus and stood up, walking back to the tub. I unplugged my ass and let it all fall out.

You know how the clear part of an egg just can't seem to mix with the yolk without a beater? That's how the spot of precum looked inside of the bathtub. I had never seen anyone have that much pre in them.

After admiring the pool of cum, I got back on my knees and waited for the next animal. I was mounted by a Challyrion, with a 10incher. Their cocks was the same thing as a dogs cock except its color. Challyrions also fucked the same as well. Right as soon as I was mounted and penetrated, the animal started jackhammering me like there was no tomorrow. I was already super-loose thanks to that Yahg, so in just a few thrusts, the knot had popped in.

A thick and searing fluid poured into me from the Challyrions growing cock. The knot inflated slowly, and I felt the bulbous part of his dick fill my anal cavity to its greatest extent. I rocked back and forth, moaning as its cock pushed just an inch deeper. The Challyrion started nudging my head, rubbing against me. The creature must have mistaken my moans for signs of distress, which made sense because if it was fucking anything else besides me, then they would be on the ground crying. I kissed the creature on the side of its head, careful not to get any of its acidic spit on me.

After a long ass time of dumping cum into the, the Challyrion's cock started to deflate and stop ejaculating. A few minutes later, he tugged it out with a loud *pop* sound. He dismounted me and went back into the cage. Another door opened and a large-two legged animal came running. A Rylkor stood behind me, but I was too short for him to breed. I got up from the ground and dumped the large amounts of semen deposited into me by the Challyrion. The tub was around 1/3 full now, but still needed more.

After I was done, I showed my ass to the creature and the Rylkor reacted. It hung its two front arms on my shoulder and pulled me towards him. I bent downwards just a little bit, but the weight of the creature almost made me fall. I moved as he humped the air, and I brought him with me. Someone cleared a table for me and I laid my upper body against the table. I was in a perfect height and position for the animal now, and its 16 inch cock penetrated me.

The dick was long and thick. It was flesh red and spongy and was slick with pre. It had some girth to it and then some sort of a flat knot at the base. I think it must have been 3 inches wide at the knot, but that was no problem for me.

The creature humped rapidly, sticking all 16 inches in and out like it was nothing. I couldn't help but moan loudly, just overwhelmed with pleasure as the thick cock fucked me fast and hard. My own cock was overwhelmed with the pleasure as well, it grew hard as a rock in response to the pure bliss I was feeling and ached for release. I painfully groaned as my cum was released for the third time today.

The Rylkor was getting close too, which wasn't a surprise from how fast it fucked. My ass was starting to burn a little from the friction, but that just made it hotter. He started to slow down a little, but his thrusts were much harder. The Rylkors shoves were shaking the table, which was nailed down to the ground. And I was in between the powerful force of his fucking and the stiff table, so it actually kind of hurt. He continued thrusting harder and slower each time, until just one shove and bam, a flood of semen poured into me.

I flipped over with his cock still inside of me, giving my belly room to grow. After a full 2 minutes of cumming, my stomach was fuller than it had ever been. I felt the warm of all the semen inside of me as the Rylkor hopped off of me. Then as soon as its cock was out, an Elcor shoved its 16 inch cock into me. It wasn't as thick as the Rylkors but I was happy to have any dick inside of me.

I wrung my arms around his neck and let him slowly thrust into me. Its horselike cock shoved itself into the semen in my belly, and I could hear it sloshing around whenever he pushed. I heard the alien speak in a deep voice as it rutted me, "I heard you like it big. I'm the biggest we've got." I pulled his head closer to me as he spoke, I kissed the closest lip thing that it had. A large tongue portruted from it and entered my mouth.

I yelped into his mouth as he thrusted hard suddenly, his cock flared and warm semen gushed into me, mixing with the Rylkors cum. His large hand wrapped around my wasit, and lifted me up. He carried me, while cumming, to the tub. When his cock unflared and stopped ejaculating, he lifted me over it and let out all of the white contents inside of me.

He set me down on the ground, where a Galorn was waiting for its mate. Its long mushroomy cock was already out, and it was as long as the Galorn's underside. I gladly bent over to take it in me, even though it was bigger than anything I've ever had.

The creature hopped on top of me, its hooves at my side, pulling me closer until his cock entered my gaping asshole. It squished itself in, going deeper and deeper until it was in new territories. A feeling that I had forgotten stirred inside of my chest, one that I missed. I felt its cock all the way in my lower chest, stretching the deepest tunnels wide open. A Krogan walked over in front of me and dropped a bucket under my face. "What do I need that for?" I said while wincing through the pain. "When you feel it, just look down." uttered the Krogan.

Once the Galorn had all of its lengthy cock into me, the mushroom head flared but not by much. I understood what the Krogan meant by now, I felt a gush of cum pour out of my mouth, I immediately looked down and watched the white fluids, slightly tainted yellow, pour out of my mouth. I could taste the bitter fluids as it came out. I had never suspected cum to come out like this, but I can't say that I didn't enjoy it. And, god, the smells were much stronger like this. I could smell the musty aroma of sperm, so deep that I wondered if it was in my nose as well.

Soon enough, the bucket had to replaced. Someone put in an empty bucket and grabbed the old one, then dumped the semen into the tub. The second one was almost filled by the time the Galorn finished cumming. I coughed out whatever was in my throat and shuddered as the Galorns long cock slithered out. A Turian grabbed the bucket and poured it into the vat of cum.

There was one last animal left, the biggest one. An Eiroch, and huge monster climbed out of its cage door. A Kett pointed towards me and the Eiroch saw its prize. I watched slowly as its cock grew past 2 and a half feet, but what had me shaking was its width. It was as long as the Galorn's cock but it was at least 5 inches in diameter, a true elephant of a cock. It was ribbed throughout, it was going to be one hell of a bumpy ride. As it walked towards me, it left splatters of precum. They were large splatters, like someone had spilled a water bottle on the ground. I gulped in anticipation, and even though I was scared, I wanted nothing but his monster cock in me.

Once he was next to me, I smelled the stingy and overbearing smell of his manhood. I smelled all its fumes, and just the smell of it made my dick hard again. The large creature lifted me up with one large hand and pressed his huge cock against my anus. It went in with a painful groan, I watched my stomach expand through the creatures large fingers. The sheer size of the cock and its throbbing made my entire body shudder. I started to feel the pain of overstretching again as it went halfway in, and the pain only worsened the deeper it went.

The Eiroch then opened its mouth and put my head inside, _Fuck I'm going to die._ was my last thought, before its giant tongue licked my head. The smell of his mouth was nasty but... kinky? I enjoyed every part of this, even though it felt like I was being split in half. Once he pushed his entire cock into me, I was on the brink of yelling in pain.

Then the Eiroch started rubbing me up and down on his long cock, the ribbed parts excited my cock again. I screamed in both pleasure and pain into his mouth, which did a good job of muffling me. Before I even knew it, I was dry cumming already. I had no more semen left to give, and that made this experience even more painful.

With one hand, I moved my hand to my belly between his fingers. The amount of pre he shot into me was bloating my stomach, and damn it felt good. I groaned in agony as I dry cummed again, against my will. The bumpy cock was simulating my prostate beyond belief.

I started to pass out inside of the Eiroch's mouth, but only because I was losing oxygen. But the Eiroch took me out soon after, because he couldn't go fast with me in his mouth. My saliva covered head was finally out, but only so that the Eiroch could almost double his speed. I screamed loudly, my insides burned and I couldn't stop dry-cumming. "Fuck, fuck! You're too big!" I yelled, trying to get him to go slower. "Slow down, you're tearing me apart!" The Eiroch didn't care at all, he just wanted a ragdoll to fuck.

After what seemed like years of constant burning pain and aching, the monster finally stopped with his cock halfway in. He dumped gallons of cum into me. My stomach started to inflate almost immediately and when it felt like I was about to burst with cum, well nothing happened. I grew and grew, I started to cramp and scream for help. I must have looked like I was 9 months pregnant with Krogan twins by the time he just went to sleep with me on his cock.

I tried pulling myself off of his cumming cock when I plopped to the floor, but found that the head was flared and prevented me from escaping. I had to wait until he was done to leave... oh the agony. Someone brought a bucket over, and I heaved out more of the pungent cum. He came and he came for what seemed like forever, then finally he stopped and his cock unflared. I pulled myself off, and once his cock was out, the Elcor came over and plugged my asshole with his cock.

He fucked me again right above the tub, each thrust poured cum and salty precum out of my mouth. Once he was done and ejaculated, he squeezed the cum out of my mouth and ass, then set me down on the ground.

I heard someone clapping in the distance, a Krogan walked past the crowd and I recognized him as Krax. "I said I would have my turn with you, didn't I?" he said, smirking as he walked without clothes on towards me. He had a syringe in his hand, and injected me with it once I was close enough. I felt my insides feel tingly, then my prostate suddenly puckered and closed. "A little something to keep you tight."

He turned me around on my back and lifted my underside up. My asshole was pointed straight up at his cock. "Hold on tight" he said as he plunged and dipped his foot and a half long cock into me. I groaned, it shouldn't have been any trouble for me but I felt like I was an anal virgin again. Somehow, he was able to stuff his entire cock into me. My stomach bulged from his size and I felt like I was on fire. He raised and dropped down again, plunging his cock into me again. "What the fuck did you do... FUCK!" Krax simply replied, "It's not fun when they don't scream."

He repeatedly fucked me silly, and I couldn't do anything but curse and scream. The torture reached its climax when Krax's huge cock flared and bulged my belly even more. Searing hot semen poured into me, burning my wounded insides. Once he was done, he lifted me with one strong hand and set me down in the vat of cum. The cum rushed into my gaping ass, which was like applying salt to a wound. With gritted teeth, I asked, "How long will the shit last?" Krax answered with, "Just a few more seconds, it doesn't last that long."

I was glad to know that he was correct, my asshole suddenly opened even wider but my insides expanded back into how it was after the Eiroch. I breathed heavily, remembering the amount of pain that I was just in a few seconds ago. Then I was back to my horny old self, realizing I was in a pool of semen.

I held my nose and dove under, covering myself from head to toe with it. I swallowed some of the tasty fluids, and played with the stringy sperm. I then asked, "It's only 3/4's full, how are we filling it up?" Krax thought about then said, "Good question..." Then he spoke to the crowd, "Anyone needing to piss can piss on our slut here." Soon enough, a line formed full of men with full bladders.

A Kett pointed his cock at me, then *psshhh* hot yellow liquid splattered on my face. "Yes... piss all ov-" he aimed his cock into my open mouth and filled me with the distasteful fluids. I swallowed it all down once he was done.

An Elcor was next in line, and when he pisses its like a hose shooting at you. My face was hit with the force of a superheroes punch, the smelly liquid damn near filled the tub by itself.

The night continued with men pissing all over me, and obviously the tub overflowed but I didn't mind, I was going to be a rich man after this.

Once the night was over, I was sticky from head to toe and smelled like a skunk. I stayed in the warm pool of fluids, which was 99% piss by then, and then got out. Krax led me into the shower room, where I cleansed myself, but I couldn't get the smell off for some reason.

I went back into the main lobby and fetched my clothes. I checked my pockets and smiled when I saw that Krax had payed the other half. I wouldn't need to whore myself out for a while now, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop, it just means my living conditions have improved.


End file.
